En la Roca Hirviente te esperé
by Humpty Dumpty Dhu
Summary: Porque alguna vez debió de haber perdido la esperanza de volver a verle. Este fic participa en la "Semana Sukka" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


Disclaimer: **_Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang_** es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

_Este Fic participa en la Semana Sukka, organizada por el Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!_

* * *

La prisión no era un lugar para señoritas. Era hogar para monstruos, y Suki en definitiva no lo era.

Desde que puso un pie ahí, fue condenada a momentos solitarios y se le fue otorgado un pase en primera fila para ver los verdaderos horrores del mundo. Porque sí, ella era noble y buena, al igual que muchas personas privadas de su libertad que le hacían compañía en la cárcel, pero, por algo era una prisión de máxima seguridad. Y no cualquiera se ganaba el "honor" de ser invitado.

Fueron días tormentosos. Faltos de luz y alegría que casi le hacían perder todas las ganas de vivir. Casi, porque aún existía un rayo de esperanza con nombre y bonitos ojos azules.

_Sokka_. Suspiraba su nombre cada noche y se iba a dormir con una sonrisa, pensando en aquel guerrero de la Tribu Agua, que alguna vez vio vestido de Guerrera Kyoshi. Con tan sólo acordarse de ese día, le alcanzaba para seguir sonriendo toda la semana.

Y se obligaba a sí misma a recordarlo. No por masoquismo, de tenerlo tan lejos y torturarse con su imagen mental. Le recordaba porque era necesario. Porque en la Roca Hirviente era lo que la mantenía con vida. Esa ilusión creciente en su pecho que le gritaba "¡Oye, jamás te olvides de él! ¡Volverá!" Y Suki le respondía que no, que nunca permitiría su esencia se le borrara de la mente. Por eso tenía que revivir momentos en su cabeza, para ver su rostro, memorizar cada detalle de su cuerpo, volver a escuchar su voz, para que, cuando él llegara por ella, Suki recordara quién era.

Y si alguna vez le llegaran a preguntar si dudó, aunque fuera por un pequeño instante, que Sokka no volvería, ella seguramente mentiría diciendo que ni en sueños había dudado. Pero vamos, claro que lo hizo. Una única vez.

Lo llamó "el peor día de su vida" porque, sin exagerar, eso había sido.

Alguien murió esa tarde. Poco le importó a los otros. Sin embargo, a ella sí que le golpeó duro.

Su nombre jamás había preguntado; todos le reconocían por ser un enamorado sin remedio. Asesinos, huían de él porque consideraban que era un auténtico loco. Loco por esperar a su amada.

Nadie sabía dónde estaba (muy probable muerta ya, decían algunos), y él cada día insistía en que ella iría a rescatarlo. Que escaparían juntos en una canoa mágica de hielo y se irían para no volver.

Era un señor con muchos años encima, por supuesto. Poca gente le tomaba en serio. Para Suki se había convertido en su inspiración. Era la prueba andante de que la esperanza es lo último que muere. Hasta que murió él, y con el señor, toda esperanza fue abandonada. Porque murió y ella, su querida esposa, no le fue a rescatar.

Eso dejó a la Guerrera Kyoshi muy mal. E inevitables pensamientos, de toda una vida como tonta ingenua, esperando algo que no pasaría, la atormentaron durante la noche.

El señor se merecía un final feliz. ¿Qué clase de mundo era este, en el que la gente muere, sin sueños e ilusiones realizadas?

Sin embargo, su corazón era fuerte y resistente. Se quebró por dentro, sí. Pero no murió.

A la mañana siguiente, con los ojos hinchados de lágrimas, le deseó al señor, en donde sea que estuviese, que ojalá volviera a ver a su amor. Y se besaran mucho. Así como Suki haría con Sokka cuando se reencontraran.

Volvió a sonreír esa misma mañana. Y nadie entendía el por qué. Tampoco se iban a poner a investigar. Desconocían que el tiempo se hacía más llevadero, si tenías un propósito por el cual vivir.

Y ahí el "Sokka vendrá por mí" se convirtió en un "Nos volveremos a encontrar". Si Sokka iba a rescatarla, o si ella se fugaba de prisión, eran ya detalles nada relevantes. Lo único significativo, era que cumplirían esa promesa jamás pronunciada, de sentir sus cuerpos una vez más.

Así que el día que le vio, después de comprobar que sus ojos no le jugaban una mala broma, y que en definitiva no era un tonto guardia, la única opción fue correr a sus brazos y fundirse en un abrazo de "te extrañé mucho", que luego se convirtió en un roce de labios que expresaban un "te amo".

Algunas lágrimas traviesas incapaces de contener corrieron por su rostro. Un ligero llanto de felicidad. Ahora tenía la certeza, de que el destino siempre los volvería a juntar.

* * *

¡Saludos! :).


End file.
